Justice Detective Hunters
Justice Detective Hunters '(JDH) are the protagonists in Hunters and Ultramen. All of them are Vietnamese. They come from Nebula L87. Overview Four hunters in the team Justice Detective Hunters on their way about hunting some deers but one of them has been kidnapped by Kyrieloid. Kyrieloid said that he wants to fight with them. Before leaves, Kyrieloid said that they must come to Nebula L87 to meet him. They must go through many dangerous battles, but they also found that one of them can connect with Ultraman and merge with him. In the end, with the help of many Ultramen and some people, finally they defeat the Darkness and rescue him and returned to their own homeworld after said goodbye to Ultramen and those people have helped them. Aside from hunters, they are also detectives and all of them have licenses to use guns, they even help the police fought and destroyed many dangerous gangs Members and Associates * Anh Lam: Founder, second-in-command, the best shooter * Viet Tu: Leader, the best swordsman and driver * Bao Loc: The best sniper * Cong Thuc: Scientist of the group * Vivi: Associate, lover of Lam. Later, she become the fifth member. * Lam's sister: Associate, Lam's sister. * Special Street Knight : Associate. * Ultraman Tiga: Partner * Ultraman Taro: Partner * Ultraman Dyna: Partner Strategy When in battles, they use a strategy depend on their skill: * Anh Lam is the most experience in shooting, he always lead the group attack. His most famous weapon is a Desert Eagle. * Viet Tu also good at shooting and experience in detect someone trying to attack them, he along with Anh Lam firing. His most famous weapon is a assault rifle AK-47. * Bao Loc is the second strongest about shooting, especially he is the sniper of the group. His most famous weapon is a Sniper Rifle. * Cong Thuc is not good at hand-to-hand attack like others but he can use his invention to fight. His most famous weapon is a SMG. Techniques Learned by themselves There are many special abilities that Hunter learned by themselves * Lightning Speed: Lâm charges energy into his body, he can run as fast as light to reach the destination. This ability will help him avoid the enemies' attacks (such as bullets). However, Lâm can only use Lightning Speed for 30 seconds before he ran out of energy, this technique requires a lot of energy. * Blazing Wave: Tú charges energy into his right hand and then releases a fiery wave. It's strong enough to destroy a tank. It can even be used for cooking. It can be used for 2 minutes 40 seconds. Learned from Ultras After they come to Nebula L87, they have learned many techniques by Ultras (almost were their own Ultra taught them by telepathy). After return to their homeworld, it seem they lost abilities to use those techniques but actually, Ultras give them abilities to use if they want, they only use to help people or good work. They always shout the technique's name they want to use before using it. In the first, they lose much energy but after battles they fought, their skills have improved. * Vtu Dynamite: Tú's move taught by Ultraman Taro. Tu gathers energy to his body and his body will engulf in flames. The impact causes a massive and powerful explosion, destroying enemies with ease. Taro then reforms back to normal. This is dangerous to Tu as it takes a lot of energy to make, after performed, Tu is both physically and energetically exhausted. It is based on Taro's Ultra Dynamite. Tu first used to help him and his friends escaped from Kyrieloid's light trap. It name is a combine "'V'''iet '''Tu" and "Ultra Dynamite" * BLoc Teleportation: Lộc's move taught by Ultraman Dyna. Lộc can teleport to everywhere without the cost of energy. It is based on Dyna's Dyna Teleportation. Lộc first used to teleport him and his friends (include Vivi at that time) get away from the Golzas' force. In the first, he can only teleports on foot. It name is a combine "B'''ao '''Loc" and "Dyna Teleportation" * ALam Ray: Lâm's move receives after merge with Ultraman Tiga. Lam can charges his hands and then fires a ray in L-shaped like Zepellion Ray. It is equel strentgh with Zepellion Ray. Can destroys monsters in one shot. Lâm can also charges the energy and then convert into a shield but shout "ALam Barrier" instead, it can protects himself and others from enemies' energy attack and even reflect them. It name is a combine "A'''nh '''Lam" and "Zeperion Ray". (although Lâm pronounces as "ALam Kousen". This is the first move spelled by Japanese. * Viviheal Beam: Vivi receives from Tagi. Vivi clasps her hands and dancing and then fires a light ray to a injured person, it can heal this one immediately, even if he/she has dangerous poisonous. Vivi since that immune with any poisonous. It name is a combine "Vivi" and "Tagi'heal Beam'". Comparison * Lâm has best shooting skill and second driving skill in the group. However, his main weakness is his bad snipe skill. * Tú has third shooting skill, best driving skill and the second melee combat in the group. In the time Thức was kidnapped by Kyrieloid, he exercised himself and became good about melee attack. His main weakness is he can't run fast. * Lộc has second shooting skill, best snipe skill. His main weakness is he is bad about machines. * Thức is calm and intelligent about plans. He is the best swordsman in the group. His main weakness is physical. Gallery Hunters and Ultramen.jpg|Hunter members' beta model AnhLam.jpg|Anh Lâm VietTu.jpg|Việt Tú BaoLoc.jpg|Bảo Lộc CongThuc.jpg|Công Thức Vivi Hunters and Ultramen.jpg|Vivi Trivia * Every members have their own catchphrase: **Anh Lâm is Nonsense (Nhảm nhí) **Việt Tú is Super Cool (Quá ngầu) **Bảo Lộc is Oh My God (Ôi thần linh ơi) **Công Thức is Are you sick? (Mày bệnh à?) **Vivi is Perfect (Tuyệt vời) * Their slangs almost were based on Ultras' speeds. Category:Humans Category:Fan characters Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan Organizations